Caprice Carpenter
Caprice Alythia Carpenter center Dauntless Transferred Amity |-|Etymology= Full Name Caprice Alythia Carpenter Pronunciation Kuh-PREES UH-lee-THEE-uh Kar-Pent-er Meaning "Impulsive" "Truth" "Carriage Maker" The first name Caprice From the English word meaning "impulse", ultimately (via French) from Italian capriccio. The middle name Alythia is a variant of Alethia Derived from Greek αληθεια (aletheia) meaning "truth". This name was coined in the 17th century. The surname Carpenter, From the occupation, derived from Middle English carpentier (ultimately from Latin carpentarius meaning "carriage maker"). |-|Traits= Likes: Serenity, Rain, Water Dislikes: Crowds, Violence, Really Hot Days Handedness: Right Clothing Style: Comfortable Regal Zodiac Sign: Capricorn Birthstone: Garnet Birth flower: Snowdrop or Carnation Favorite Scent: Vanilla, Pine, Freshly cut grass Favorite Drink: Any kind of pop Favorite Sweet: Orange-based candy, chocolate, Jelly beans Childhood fear: Pediophobia- Fear of dolls Phobia: Syngenesophobia- Fear of relatives. Hobbies: Birdwatching, Running, Gymnastics Comfort Food(s): French toast, rice, Orange Creme Ice cream Vices: Shyness, Dispute, Silence Secrets: She misses her family Person She Secretly Admires: -- Most Influenced By: -- Immediate Goals: -- Long Term Goals: -- |-|Background= Ethnicity: American Native Language: English Languages Spoken English Accent American Type of Childhood Alone, loud Earliest Memory Fighting with her little brother Pet -- |-|Trivia= *She knows Martial Arts, but rarely uses it, unless defending herself. *She's terribly afraid of meeting her family again, for fear that they hate her deeply for leaving. *She loves swimming *She can continuously be seen messing with her hair, and not drawing attention to herself. |-|Relationships= |-|Photos= Cap1.jpg Cap2.png Cap3.jpg Cap4.jpg Cap5.png History Caprice Alythia Carpenter was born to Dauntless-born father Beckett Charles Carpenter and Candor transferred to Dauntless mother Alethea Dina Carpenter on the twenty sixth of January. She was the second born in her Dauntless family, with her sister, Cassidy Cameron, being older and brother Brennan Carlisle being younger. Her sister was always the smart one. Reckless and dangerous, sure, as they were all taught to fight at a young age, but Cassidy always was very reasonable. She always had thought that things were always going to be bad as long as people still fought. She had learned to let go of her family from an early age, so Caprice's relationship with Cassidy was always so very... Strained. It came as no surprise to Caprice that Cass transferred out of Dauntless and into Erudite when Caprice was 13. Her brother on the other hand, was a fun kid. He was always one to mess around. He was also bit of a bully, though, and that was something Caprice never liked about him. For that reason, her relationship with him was strained as well, considering every time he bullied a kid, she'd step in, and he'd be mad at her for a few days. Considering this happened every week or so, they rarely ever got along. Her parents tended to take pride in one of the other two more than her. Her father likes Brennan more, while her mother loved Caprice more... Before she had transferred out of Dauntless, of course. Caprice never felt like a Dauntless, though. She was more like her sister than she felt comfortable with. She didn't like violence. She hated fighting. Unless it was used to protect Caprice or her family, she never did it at all. In fact, her Aptitude test was 25% Dauntless, 75% Amity. That's what she went with, and she transferred out of Dauntless. Her parents and her had never spoken again after that. In fact, she and none of her family had talked ever again. They all took the motto "Faction Before Blood" very serious, as did Caprice. She's now seventeen. Personality Caprice is very honest. That comes from her mother's Candorian side. She was taught by her mother, who taught her, that Honesty is the best policy, even if it hurts somebody. Although Caprice hates hurting people, she will be honest to them. She only lies when it keeps her out of trouble- which she does quite a lot, since her Dauntlessness sometimes comes out when needed. Her Dauntlessness includes being very brave, and very capable. She's smart, too, which she takes after her sister, the Eruditian. Overall, she is very peaceful, usually taking moments to herself to listen to the wind, or the water as she taking a shower, and she hates violence. She's very insecure about herself, considering she wasn't raised in Amity, she's not even sure she should be there. This causes her to be pretty defending of herself, even if somebody doesn't mean to insult her, or hurt her in any way. She does not trust easily. Category:Amity Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Name Begins With "C"